


Heridas de guerra

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Eli entró a la casa lo ensordecieron los llantos de la bebé. Ziva solía llorar muy fuerte, y no se calmaba con facilidad. Pero este era diferente. Desgarrado, desesperado. Algo estaba pasando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heridas de guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Insight al matrimonio de Eli y Rivka a través de un suceso inspirado por la marca que tiene Cote en la oreja.

Cuando Eli entró a la casa lo ensordecieron los llantos de la bebé. Ziva solía llorar muy fuerte, y no se calmaba con facilidad. Era muy terca y no abandonaba sus reclamos hasta que era atendida. Durante los primeros meses había pensado que tendría que buscarse otro lugar para descansar. Aunque su esposa se encargara de atenderla, los llantos lo despertaban siempre.

Pero este era diferente. Desgarrado, desesperado. Algo estaba pasando.

Tiró sus cosas en la mesa de la entrada y corrió hacia el cuarto. Pudo oír entonces la voz nerviosa de Rivka.

-¡Ya, ya, mi Ziva! ¡No es nada, no es nada!

Más que tranquilizadoras, sus palabras sonaban inquietantes, como si tratara de convencerse a ella misma. Pero no esperaba la escena que se encontró al abrir la puerta.

Su esposa estaba de pie junto a la cuna, con su hija pequeña en brazos, sangrando copiosamente por la cabeza. La baranda de la cuna y la alfombra tenían manchas de sangre, igual que la ropa de Rivka, quien presionaba con una mano temblorosa su oreja izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – bramó por encima de los llantos de la pequeña, silenciando el balbuceo incontrolado de su esposa.

Al acercarse a la cuna y ver el almohadón de encajes manchado de rojo lo entendió. Lanzó una mirada de furia pura contra Rivka.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo le arrebató a la pequeña, que continuaba llorando desconsoladamente. Revisó la oreja con detenimiento, ignorando la agitación de su hija cuando la tocó con los dedos suavemente. Rivka se había quedado en total silencio, y sospechaba que eso, junto al hecho de que quien la alzaba no temblara incontroladamente, empezó a tranquilizar a la pequeña.

Se había rajado el lóbulo, aunque sospechaba que el llanto no era sólo por el dolor sino por la histeria de su madre. Seguro estaba más asustada que otra cosa.

-Tráeme el botiquín – demandó a su esposa con voz grave. Ella no se movió, por lo que la miró de nuevo y exigió aumentando el volumen de su voz. - ¡El botiquín, Rivka!

La mujer se movió finalmente. Cuando lo trajo, Eli lo abrió buscando algo apropiado. Tenía que detener el sangrado, pero no sería suficiente. Presionó la oreja de Ziva, quien continuaba llorando, aferrando con una de sus manitas la camisa de su padre.

-Vamos, tiene que verla un doctor – bramó entonces señalando hacia la puerta. Podría haberlo intentado él mismo, las suturas no se le daban mal, pero no lo haría con la oreja de la pequeña. - ¡Vamos!

Rivka asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala. Parecía haber reaccionado finalmente cuando corrió como maniática a buscar las llaves.

-¡Yo manejo!

-¿Quieres matarnos de camino? – objetó Eli mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la casa. Recién entonces notó que en su precipitación la había dejado abierta.

-¡Por si no lo has notado contigo casi dejó de llorar! – le gritó de vuelta su esposa con las llaves en la mano.

Eli bajó la mirada entonces hacia Ziva. Parecía cansada, respiraba con rapidez y todavía caían lagrimones por su cara, pero tal vez la presión le estaba ayudando o finalmente se le estaba durmiendo la herida porque parecía más tranquila. Su manita seguía fuertemente agarrada a su camisa mientras sus ojazos oscuros lo miraban fijamente. Tenía el pijamita blanco bañado en sangre.

De acuerdo, que Rivka manejara, llegarían antes al hospital de todas formas.

No hablaron de camino, ni tampoco en la sala de emergencias donde la mujer le explicó al médico cómo a la niña se le había enganchado la oreja en el encaje del almohadón. Eli la fulminó con la mirada mientras lo explicaba. Siempre le había parecido ridícula y exageradamente cursi la decoración recargada que había elegido su esposa para el cuarto de Ziva, y había mostrado su desacuerdo cuando había insistido en ponerle aquellos aretes de delfines dorados que su tía le había mandado.

Cuando les devolvieron a la niña, estaba tranquila. Llevaba cubierta la herida en la oreja, donde le habían dado unas puntadas. Les advirtieron que habían hecho el mejor trabajo posible, pero seguramente le quedaría cicatriz.

-Su primera herida de guerra – bromeó la enfermera.

A ninguno de los dos les hizo gracia.

De vuelta a casa manejó él. Ziva se había dormido en los brazos de su madre, tan tranquilas las dos ahora.

-Fue un accidente – dijo Rivka finalmente rompiendo el tenso silencio que los acompañaba de vuelta.

-Hablaremos al llegar a casa – replicó él simplemente.

Su tono sombrío no daba lugar a réplicas. No se giró a verla, ni siquiera se fijó por el espejo en su expresión. No iban a tener esa discusión allí.

Al llegar a casa, Rivka se dirigió al cuarto de Ziva para acostarla. Eli fue tras ella.

-Espera.

Se acercó y le quitó el arete de la oreja derecha a la niña. El otro se había quedado allí en la habitación, en el suelo. Guardó este en su bolsillo, e hizo otro tanto con el otro. Luego se dirigió a la cuna y sacó las almohadas. Luego le señaló con un gesto de la cabeza que la acostara.

-Cámbiale el pijama – añadió.

-Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo. – Rivka le dirigió una susurro rabioso, incapaz de contenerse pero sin deseos de despertar a Ziva. – ¿Vas a decirme ahora como cuidar de mi hija?

-Aparentemente alguien tiene que hacerlo – replicó él, saliendo del cuarto sin esperar réplica, llevándose la almohadita con él.

La funda terminó en la basura, en el patio de la casa, antes de que Rivka lo alcanzara allí tras dejar acostada a la niña.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse, rápidos y ágiles. Conocía a su mujer. Atacar antes de recibir, pero disparaba sin bala. Se giró lentamente para verla, como si no supiera para qué lo buscaba.

Ahora, con la bebé curada y tranquila, Rivka volvía a ser dueña de sí misma. A buena hora. No quería saber cuánto hubiera tardado en reaccionar y llevarse a Ziva a ser atendida.

-¿Querías algo? – le preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Te dije que fue un accidente – señaló ella.

-Te escuché – replicó él secamente.

Ella lo miró con reservas.

-Los accidentes pasan – añadió Rivka.

Había escuchado esa excusa muchas veces. Sonrió ligeramente, sin pizca de alegría.

-¿Eso crees? – Se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella - ¿Sabes que creo yo? Los accidentes pasan por descuido.

Rivka enrojeció de enojo.

-¿Me estás acusando de ser descuidada con mi hija?

-¿Cómo llamarías a esto, si no? – Eli sacó los aretes de su bolsillo, y tras acercárselos a la cara. – No se los pondrás de nuevo. Ni estos, ni otros.

-¡Tendrá que ponérselos en algún momento! – señaló Riva mirándolo con incredulidad. – Entre más grande esté, más le dolerán.

Eli negó, guardándolos de nuevo.

-No se los pondrá hasta que esté en capacidad de lidiar con el dolor. Un par de aretes no será nada.

El estremecimiento de Rivka fue visible. Ella sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta no? – le dijo ella con un tono cargado de resentimiento. – Que este estúpido accidente sea su primera herida de guerra, como dijo la enfermera. La querías intacta para moldearla a tu forma… ¿Te preocupa por la cicatriz? ¿Creíste que quedaría desfigurada y no colaría como espía?

Venía el ataque. Lo estaba esperando. Su esposa nunca había tenido control sobre sí misma. En ocasiones no era una mala característica, pero ante las crisis, era la peor.

-No digas tonterías, Rivka – le advirtió.

Ella lo ignoró, enrojeciendo de cólera.

-Te atreves a venir todo digno a decirme que soy una madre descuidada, como si te importara realmente lo que pasa con Ziva.

No estaba dispuesto a tolerar acusaciones.

-Tú eres quien se supone que se hace cargo de ella – Le recordó. – ¡Llámeme iluso si espero que la madre de mi hija esté en capacidad de cuidar de ella!

-¿Tu hija? ¡Tu futuro! ¡Tu legado en Mossad! – Rabiosa escupió el nombre de la institución. Siempre, de alguna manera, las discusiones llegaban allí. – Es todo lo que ves cuando Ziva está cerca. Te pones así por un accidente, ¡pero tú mismo la lanzarías contra tus enemigos!

-¡Nuestros enemigos! – Caminó hacia ella, encerrándola entre él y la pared de atrás de la casa. - ¿Cómo puedes despreciar tanto lo que hago por nuestro pueblo?

Rivka le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, como el animal acorralado que se prepara para el ataque en lugar de rendirse.

-Tú lo amas lo suficiente por los dos.

La acusación resonó clara en su voz, haciéndose eco en la noche que terminaba de cerrarse sobre ellos. Acusado de amar demasiado su labor. Como si fuera algo incorrecto.

Pero él conocía lo que estaba detrás. El reclamo de Rivka había sido siempre el mismo. ¿Por qué no hablas de mí con la misma pasión que de tu causa? ¿Por qué no te dedicas a mí con la misma entrega?

Eli respiró profundo, asegurándose de mantener el control. No debía descender a discutir a su nivel. Él tenía que mantener la compostura de los dos. Levantó ambas manos soltando los puños de la camisa. Trató de ignorar las manchas rojas. Estaba acostumbrado a la sangre, pero no a la de su hija.

-Ziva escogerá su camino cuando sea grande – declaró con la voz controlada, pero profundamente seria. – Si no quisiera dedicarse a esto, no lo hará.

Rivka lo miró con incredulidad.

-Teniéndote por padre, dudo que sea una opción.

Eli recortó el espacio entre ellos.

-¿Te avergonzarías de una hija capaz de pelear por su país? ¿Por su pueblo? – Puso una mano contra la pared, encerrándola. - ¿No estuviste orgullosa de mí alguna vez?

Su esposa lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin replicar. Sabía las respuestas a ambas preguntas. Rivka no se había casado con él odiándolo. Ahora tampoco lo hacía. Tal vez si lo hiciera, sería más fácil para ella. Pero lo que la movía era el miedo. Temía perderlo a él, temía perder a su hija, y odiaba al Mossad por ello.

-Es sólo una bebé – dijo ella en un susurro. Su cercanía había calmado la furia repentina con la que había salido. El susto que había pasado dejaba de enmascararse detrás de la rabia.

-Sí – replicó Eli. No la dejó apartar la mirada de él. – Y vas a cuidar de ella. No volverá pasar algo como lo de hoy. No más aretes, hasta que yo lo diga.

Rivka abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo hizo. Asintió.

Eli hizo otro tanto.

-Bien. No quiero pensar que eres incapaz de cuidar de nuestra hija. Pero si algo así vuelve a suceder, tomaré medidas.

Su esposa cerró los ojos y asintió. Una lágrima furtiva bajó por su mejilla derecha. Ella era así, pura sensibilidad. No iba discutir más esa noche. Pasó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de ella, secándola con cierta brusquedad. Sin esperar alguna reacción entró a la casa, dejándola sola.


End file.
